Gwaenchanh-ayo (It's Fine)
by blackcloudiest
Summary: Lebih dari sekedar mengaggumi, Siwon mencintai Hyung nya tersebut. wonteuk(Siwon/Leeteuk)


Title : Gwaenchanh-ayo (It's Fine)

Author : Dweerae

Pairing : Siwon/Leeteuk slight!members

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshot

Language : Bahasa

Warning : Boyslove OOC. CRACK couple! Typo, un-betaed. Don't plagiat mine.

Disclaimer : They're belong to God. This fic is mine.

Warning II : LOOK AT DA PAIRING before u read this story. Don't like don't read. It's simply~

A/N II : Siwon's POV

—–

_Hi Angel yang sedang tersenyum di sana!_

_Yang wajahnya terhiasi pancaran lampu dari kamera yang memotretmu. _

_Sadar atau tidak? kau lebih cantik dari malaikat yang sesungguhnya._

_Hati yang kau miliki itu…luar biasa._

.

.

.

101

Malam ini sunyi.

Cih, kenapa dorm sangat sepi di saat aku merindukan mereka. Super Junior member.

Dengan sengaja ku tendang bangku makan yang berada di dekat dapur dorm. Aku sebal. Ya!

Hari ini aku baru saja kembali dari syuting seminggu ku di china, dan yeah…aku menunda untuk pulang ke rumah karna ingin segera ke dorm untuk bertemu keluarga di Super Junior-ku yang sangat ku rindu. Tapi mereka semua tak terlihat di dalam dorm. Aku hanya sendiri kah?

"Siwonnie?"

Panggilan itu membuatku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata berasal dari lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dengan sebuah kamar di dalam dorm.

Terima kasih Tuhan, ada di ternyata.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sembari mendekatiku yang masih berdiri di samping meja makan. Aku mengangguk dengan perasaan lega,"Uhm ne, Leeteuk-Hyung." Jawabku pelan. Dia hanya tersenyum. Damn! Senyuman itu—membuatku melupakan kemarahan tadi.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya lembut sembari mengusap kepalaku—memberantakan rambutku. Ck, aku sangat suka saat dia memperlakukanku seperti itu.

Leeteuk-Hyung berjalan menuju ruang tengah, aku tak sadar jika sedari tadi ia membawa sebuah bacaan buku. Ia pun duduk di sofa dan melanjutkan bacaannya, aku ikut—mendekatinya, tapi mencari tempat duduk di seberang. Entahlah, jika duduk disampingnya memang bisa membuatku lebih dekat dengan Hyung, tapi kalau dari seberang aku lebih puas karna bisa memandanginya. Ah Siwon?! Kau ini mulai lagi! aku—gila.

"Dimana yang lainnya Hyung?" tanyaku basa-basi. Leeteuk-Hyung menutup bacaannya lalu memandangku,"Seperti biasa, sibuk. Yesung dan Kyuhyun menjadi tamu di SUKIRA, Shindong di Shimshimtapa…Eunhyuk dan Donghae ada wawancara sebuah majalah…dan Kangin…uhm, tadi dia pergi sebentar untuk rapat drama musical-nya." Jawabnya dengan terperinci.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Bukannya yang paling sibuk? Tapi malah berada di dorm sendirian?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang sudah sangat ku hafal.

"Aku perlu istirahat Wonnie. Aku ingin bersantai saja, jadi beberapa kontrak sudah ku pindahkan jadwal untuk besok." Jawabnya berlirih.

"Oh…"

Hyung…

Jawaban itu membuatku khawatir. Tentu saja kau perlu beristirahat di tengah kesibukanmu itu. Kau terlalu mencintai dunia hiburan ini, malah membuatmu terkadang lupa dengan diri sendiri.

"Kau sudah makan Wonnie?" tanyanya padaku setelah meletakan buku tadi di atas meja.

Aku menggeleng,"Belum. Tapi tak apa mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pulang." Jawabku tak ingin merepotkannya.

"Gwaenchanha…Hyung akan memasakannya untukmu." Ujarnya yang kemudian berdiri dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur.

Tidak! jangan repotkan dirimu Hyung, "Jangan Hyung…kau istirahat saja." Jawabku sebisa mungkin mencegah. Dia-perlu-istirahat.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap heran,"Gwaenchanha…aku tidak sakit Siwonnie. Dan–," Leeteuk-Hyung menatap kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan angka tujuh,"Aku juga belum makan malam, jadi kita bisa makan bersama." Tambahnya.

Aku menurut saja. Toh itu juga demi kebaikannya. Tapi aku akan membantu sebisaku, mencuci sayuran mungkin.

Leeteuk-Hyung mulai mengambil beberapa bahan yang akan ia racik untuk di masak. Sepertinya akan membuat nasi goreng.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama di china? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sakit kan'?" tanyanya menyegarkan suasana berdua itu.

"Semuanya lancar saja, tapi yah…sedikit merasakan kesepian karna tak ada kalian disana." Jawabku menahan sebuah perasaan kaku ini.

"Gwaenchanha…kau tidak kesepian lagi kan' sekarang." Ujarnya.

Tuhan, mengapa semua kalimat yang terucap oleh Leeteuk-Hyung selalu membuatku merasa tenang.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang fokus memotong beberapa daging ham. Miahne…rasanya aku ingin meminta maaf yang banyak untuk-nya.

Maaf untuk segalanya.

Maaf karna terkadang aku lebih mengutamakan drama-dramaku di bandingkan berkumpul bersama kalian, dan kau hanya bilang,'Gwaenchanha…masih ada waktu lain untuk kita berkumpul.'

Maaf pula untuk sikapku yang terkadang kekanakan, walau aku selalu ingat dengan Tuhan. Dan masih teringat kau pasti selalu berkata,'Gwaenchanha…setiap orang memiliki emosi-nya masing-masing.'

Dan, Maaf…

Aku telah mencintaimu Hyung.

Ya. I love you.

Rasanya sesak mengakui hal ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol lebih lama lagi tentang perasaan yang terpendam sudah sejak lama.

Berawal dari keberuntunganku karna bisa mengenal sosok seorang leader yang baik hati, penuh kepedulian dan ramah sepertimu.

Kemudian rasa kagumku memiliki seorang leader yang mampu membuat tiga belas fikiran menjadi satu.

Yang selalu bilang semua-nya akan baik-baik saja ketika kami berada di ambang keputus-asa-an.

Di saat-saat itulah, semua rasa itu berubah perlahan menjadi sebuah cinta yang kecil. Cinta yang tulus, cinta yang mungkin kau tak akan percayai.

"Miahne…" lirihku. Entah sudah beberapa menit menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" tanyanya, terdengar cemas.

Aku tersenyum pelan. Ku bersihkan kedua tanganku yang tadi sedikit basah karna mencuci beberapa sayuran. Lalu memperhatikannya kembali.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku makan malam di rumah." Jawabku yang berniat untuk pergi secepatnya dari dorm ini. Sungguh, aku tak sanggup lagi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ini terlalu pahit, karna apa? Aku—tidak ingin menjadi seorang penghianat.

Ya…he is Kangin's. Dia milik Kangin-Hyung.

"Ada apa Wonnie? Kau aneh. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Tanya Leeteuk-Hyung mulai serius. Aku semakin frustasi.

"Tak apa Hyung." Jawabku singkat. Tanpa babibu lagi ku ambil tas hitam yang tadi ku bawa, dan sengaja meninggalkan koper di dorm untuk ku ambil esok paginya.

Ah sial. Leeteuk-Hyung menarik pundakku—mencegahku untuk pergi."Katakan ada apa? Jangan membuat Hyung menjadi cemas. Aku leader-mu." Ujarnya tegas.

Aku membuang nafas berat dan membalikan badan sedikit ragu. Ku tatap wajah Leeteuk-hyung penuh keheranan. Kami berdiri berhadapan.

"Aku—" lidahku kilu untuk berkata. Aku bingung.

"Ada masalah apa? Kau terlihat pucat tahu?!" ujar Leeteuk-Hyung yang langsung menempelkan telapak kanannya ke keningku. Aku menerjamkan mata, merasakan tangan itu menyentuh kulitku. Tapi maaf…aku tidak suka ia berbuat ini padaku. Sekarang.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak sakit." Jawabku pelan dan menepis tangannya.

"Apa aku salah?" tanyanya, membuatku sungguh kaku saat ini.

"Tidak. Lagian mana pernah aku marah saat kau berbuat salah." Jawabku.

Leeteuk-Hyung menarik lenganku pelan,"Lalu ada apa Wonnie? Kau membuatku cemas. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan dirimu…" ujarnya,"Tolong jangan menghindari Hyung, dan jawablah." Tambahnya dengan mimik muka sedih.

Tuhan, aku tidak tega melihat wajah malaikatnya menjadi sedih.

Ku sentuh tangannya yang memegang lenganku, dan melepaskan eratan itu dengan mencoba sopan."Aku sedang tidak ingin bersama-mu Hyung." Jawabku.

Dia hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku benci jika harus berdua saja bersama-mu." Tambahku lagi. ku ambil selangkah mundur—menjauh darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirihku. Aku harap dia tak mendengar suara kecilku tadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonnie. Aku menyayangi semua Dongsaeng-ku." Jawabnya penuh senyuman yang berbeda dengan raut kesedihan sebelumnya.

Tuhan, tidak bisakah dia tak menyiksa perasaanku?

"Cinta yang berbeda Hyung. Cinta yang sama seperti Cinta Kangin-Hyung untukmu." Yah ku katakan semuanya—biar aku merasa puas.

Dan lihat, aku malah semakin frustasi. Wajah datar Leeteuk-Hyung melemahkan batinku.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Kau mengerti kan'?" ujarku.

Sunyi kemudian. Dan aku benci suasana sunyi berdua bersamanya.

Sepertinya Leeteuk-Hyung bingung untuk menjawab apa dan bagaimana.

Lucu. Tiba-tiba semua ini menjadi sangat lucu. Tapi—perasaanku sudah semakin membaik. Setidaknya aku lega.

"Gwanchanha…aku hanya akting Hyung." Jawabku. Dan apa yang kemudian ia perbuat? Leeteuk-Hyung tersenyum lirih lalu memukuli lenganku.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu…kau membuatku ketakutan tadi." Ujarnya lalu tertawa kecil. Aku ikut tertawa.

'Gwaenchanha…sembunyikan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi pasti aku bisa.' Lirihku dalam hati—tetap berakting semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

It's Fine.

—

END

[2012-09-28]


End file.
